Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system for detecting and tracking people, and more particularly, to managing event-based people detection and tracking using a combination of detection technologies.
Description of the Related Art
The technology to build Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) is known in the art. Likewise, the Global Positioning System (GPS) has been operational for almost more than a decade and is rapidly becoming a commodity item. For example, GPS receivers are now found in cars, phones, watches, and cheap handheld units. BLUETOOTH®-enabled GPS receivers are capable of communicating wirelessly with laptops or Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) over short distances, without any physical connectivity. Most of the new cell phones are GPS-enabled.
Thus, in spite of the advantages of the related art, there is a need for design and implementation of an improved system and method for managing people detection and tracking.